Episode 8197 (9th July 2018)
Plot At the factory, Priya is fed up of Rishi's wall of boxes dividing the office. Jai isn't best pleased either as Rishi's refusal to get some paper work in his area of the office has resulted in an order being dispatched incorrectly. Mr Jefford is confident Sarah's condition is improving although reveals she'll have to stay in hospital. In another part of the hospital, Chas meets with Dr Hamley. Dr Hamley mentions Paddy called her earlier regarding organ donation. It's the first Chas has heard about it and she doesn't react well to the suggestion. In the pub, Megan enlists the villagers help to decorate the pub for Chas and Paddy's wedding. Nicola gets to work creating customised cocktails. Rishi visits the doctor's surgery for a health check with Dr Jutla, who's covering for Dr Cavanagh. Rishi takes a shine to the doctor and tells her all about his successful family business before inquiring if Dr Jutla has children. She reveals she has a daughter. At Tall Trees Cottage, most of the stag party is drunk. Chas appears to get some answers from Paddy but he's in no fit state to talk so Chas storms out. Cain chases after his sister and asks what Paddy has done, questioning if it's anything to do with Paddy's meltdown earlier. Diane and Samson visit Sarah. Back in the pub backroom, an emotional Chas admits to Cain that her unborn daughter is ill and the doctors are saying she's going to lose her. Priya demolishes Rishi's wall of boxes. When Rishi returns, he isn't bothered as he's secured Jai a date with Dr Jutla's daughter tomorrow. Chas explains the baby won't live for long after she's born. Cain hugs his sister, wondering how she and Paddy have coped with this. Chas reveals Paddy went behind her back and inquired about organ donation. She questions how he could do that without asking her. Chas is still clinging onto the impossible hope that the baby will defy the odds and make it and insists that's what Paddy should be thinking about rather than donating her organs. Megan takes a sip of the cocktails Nicola prepared but immediately wants to spit it up again. Frank goes to get Megan a tissue out of her bag but she stops him as she has a pregnancy test inside. After Diane and Samson have left the hospital, Debbie informs Sarah that her heart has deteriorated but they've got to wait until she's rid of the virus before they can do the transplant. Sarah believes this is confirmation she's going to die and is upset to learn she'll need to stay in hospital. Debbie promises her daughter she's going to get better. Paddy goes to phone Chas but ends up dropping his phone in a sink of water. At the same time, Chas tells Cain the wedding was all about Margarita being there. She questions how they can walk down the aisle with hope or joy when there is none. She declares she can't marry Paddy. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Manpreet - Rebecca Sarker *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall Guest cast *Mr Jefford - Nicholas Asbury *Dr Hamley - Eva Fontaine Locations *Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room and Dr Hamley's office *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom and corridor *Abbott Lane Surgery - Consulting room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *Cricketer's Row Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes